Special Spot
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve and Danny go for a walk in the woods...er I mean jungle. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at H50 fan fiction. I'd love to know your thoughts. **

**Thanks to everyone for their encouragement! **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. Just having some fun. _ **

**/././././**

"Fuck!" Danny called out from behind Steve. "That was a gunshot."

Another bullet whizzed passed them, sending bark flying.

"Get down!" Steve yelled and dropped to a crouch.

"Already doing that, smarty pants." Danny frowned. He could tell Steve was turning on the autopilot. A simple hike should not be cause for Super Seal to appear.

"Where's it coming from?" Steve looked over his shoulder, tossing his partner an inquisitive look.

"That direction." Danny waved his free arm.

Both men had their weapons drawn. Not their usual service weapons, at least not for Danny. After a previous adventure in the jungle, he kept a smaller gun on his ankle, hidden, simple. Danny had no doubt Steve carried an assortment of armaments – knives, handguns, maybe a grenade or two. He never knew what to expect from his friend, but he'd come to trust him.

"Nice camping spot you have here." Danny muttered.

Steve flashed him a lopsided grin. "Heard that."

Danny could not hide his irritation. He knew his voice had what Steve called a _tone_. "Apparently someone else wants your special spot all to themselves."

Steve moved closer to Danny, eyes studying their surroundings. "You see anyone?"

Danny knew this was a rhetorical question, a way for Steve to sort out the situation and plan his next move while keeping his partner somewhat involved. Steve was far superior at tracking in this terrain. Danny'd take the urban jungle any day.

Something flashed off to their right. Danny motioned that direction; Steve nodded. Just then the silence was broken by a blaze of gunfire, the automatic weapon kind. They scrambled to get behind the base of a large tree.

"Sheesh." Danny groaned, rough bark digging into his side.

Steve shook his head. He tried to steal a glance in the direction of the shooting but was met with more bullets. "Damn, what'd we stumble onto?"

"Camping, that's what. Haven't I been telling you it's no good. Too many people like to hide in the woods. Bad people. With guns." Danny huffed, hand in his hair.

Steve ignored his friend's complaints. More shots erupted. Closer this time.

Danny did his best to squat even lower. "Shit, there must be an army of them."

"I count maybe 5." Steve scanned the area again, desperate to find a way out of this mess.

"Compared to the 2 of us. Without the big guns. That's an army." Danny pulled his phone from his pocket. "We need to double back, get some backup."

Steve shook his head. "Don't even look, Danny. No cell service out here."

Danny sighed loudly, trying to keep a lid on his negative mood. It wouldn't help him get out of this. "Another reason I hate camping."

"We weren't camping. We were scouting out a spot." Steve chuckled. "And you need to lighten up."

"Lighten up he says? Seriously Steven? And scouting a spot still leads to camping. It's like a gateway drug. You find a nice spot. You wanna try it out. It leads to camping. And more camping. Next thing ya know, you're a Navy Seal Neanderthal jumping off buildings and getting your partner shot."

Steve shook off Danny's rant, making eye contact with his friend. He needed to anchor him to the moment. Not to mention, this joke was getting old. "I apologized for that."

"Yea well, maybe it's still pending." Danny checked his weapon. He frowned when he realized he didn't have a full clip.

Steve was all smiles, full of bravado as usual. "You love me, and you know it."

"I despise you and your camping." Danny forced himself not to grin, but yes, despite his insane love for danger, he did love his partner. He couldn't deny their strong bond. But now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

More shots, very close now. A few feet from them. Mud splattered with the impact.

"We gotta go, Danno. We need to find another position. Get a better look."

Danny gestured with an exasperated flourish. "Lead the way."

"Try not to fall on your face." Steve turned and grinned. "You might mess up that hair."

"Funny stuff, Steven. Funny stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. **_

_**Disclaimer: No infringement intended...just indulging in my obsession. **_

They'd been running through the jungle, the trail barely visible. Danny following Steve, trusting every step his partner made. His ankle turned painfully on more than a few loose rocks but he kept his footing. Almost out of ammo, they were sorely outnumbered and outgunned. The shooters were ghosts, and neither man had caught a glimpse of them through the afternoon haze. And for once Steve made a sensible decision.

_Escape and Evade, Danny. Get back to the truck. Call for backup._

_Backup. And grenades maybe. I know you have some, Steven._

Danny couldn't get lost in his thoughts for long. Seconds maybe. And then they were off again, on a brutal race through the thick green growth. He couldn't count how many times he was whipped in the face by branches and vines. All that mattered was keeping up with his partner. If he lost sight of Steve, he knew he'd be in trouble.

Now though, he was approaching said trouble, getting ready to shake its hand and buy it a drink. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the pace. The stitch in his side was tearing him apart. What he thought was a simple cramp was now screaming. Danny regretted every malasada and coco puff he'd ever eaten.

"Ahck." Was the only sound he could make before doubling over, lungs rebelling. Hands on his knees, Danny found it difficult to catch his breath. His chest burned, heart pounded. "Steve, wait." He managed to find his voice between gulps for air.

Steve was ahead of him about ten feet and pulling away. He stopped at the sound of his partner's voice, looking over his shoulder. His eyes were stern. He didn't like it that they'd stopped. "Danny what?" But what he was really saying was – _Get up, what the hell are you doing?_

Danny shook his head. "I can't do it anymore. Gotta stop."

"You know we can't stop, D." Hands on his hips, ready to reach for his gun, Steve shifted his feet from side to side, keeping his body moving. He kept watching, expecting the shooters to come bursting though the brush at any second. Adrenaline raced though his veins, every cell in his body alert. He was ready to react at any sign of the enemy, and Danny stopping was cramping his style, and possibly costing them precious time. He wanted to smack some sense into him.

Then Steve realized his partner had dropped to his knees.

/././

Steve's voice was suddenly in Danny's ear. Closer than he remembered just a minute ago. A warm hand pulled him up too fast. His throat closed, chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning in panic or pain – a mixture of both.

"I can't, Steve; you go." Knowing what he said was utterly ridiculous.

"Not an option, Danno." The reply was quick, tone sharp with a jagged edge.

And Steve dragged Danny a few feet, him stumbling trying to make his legs work like Steve wanted. Like the situation demanded. He broke free of his friend's grasp and did his best to follow for a few minutes.

_Keep going. Don't stop. Can't stop. Can't start. Grace, can't leave Grace. Keep going. _

The words bounced around Danny's brain until he was suddenly tumbling headfirst down a relentless, unforgiving landscape of intense jungle terrain. They were no longer on the trail. And then his hands hit the ground hard, doing their best to brace him. Before he had time to blink, he pushed off again, lurching along, feet tingling, both knees screaming. He kept moving, legs like logs now, thudding against the ground. Danny could hear Steve, charging through the jungle, but could barely see him. His world was a green and brown blur.

Then, the sky dumped on them. Everything was immediately slick and dripping wet. Danny lost his footing, skidding more than falling. The lush growth cushioned him somewhat as he slid into a half seated position, one leg out in front, the other one underneath him.

There was pain as he hit the ground. Pain he hadn't noticed before. He hissed out a few choice words and his hands went to his shirt, yanking it out of his pants with a violent tug. It suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable, unmanageable. He had to get it off.

"Danny, get up, man. Come on." Steve turned around at the sound of Danny's curses. His partner sat a few yards behind him, hands on his belly, shirt half undone. He couldn't register what Danny was doing. "Now's not the time to-"

He didn't finish the sentence, an intended remark about his best friend taking a nap. A strange burst of nerves caused him to freeze. Steve had all but stopped breathing. "Hey, you okay, man?"

Danny, oblivious to his partner, wiped sweat from his forehead and all Steve saw was a streak of red. Deep, dark red mixed with mud.

"Danny! What the fuck?"

Steve raced to his friend's side, crouching beside him, one hand on Danny's shoulder, the other lifting his shirt, dread seeping into his chest. Danny began to push Steve away, smearing blood across his partner's shirt, all the while scooting backwards.

"Danny, stop. Hold still."

But a fresh wave of panic took over and Danny tried again to shove the larger man off of him. Steve had to push down hard. "Danny, let me see. Please."

"Keep moving you said." Danny moaned. "Gotta keep moving."

Steve nodded, taking a breath. "Yes, yes." He repeated as he once again tried to get a look at what was soaking Danny's shirt and pants with blood. He fumbled with the material, his own fingers now covered with blood.

There was a flash of fear in his eyes, but he recovered quickly. "Danny, you've been shot."

_**Dontcha just love a good cliffie?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steve tore the pack from his back and yanked it open. He wasn't sure what he had in his first aid kit; it had been too long since he'd restocked it. He knew had a couple extra T-shirts in there somewhere, though. Hopefully they would do the trick.

He knelt next to Danny, making eye contact. "Stay with me, okay?"

Danny's eyes found his and he nodded. Steve knew he would fight; he just had to keep him going. Grace flashed in his mind. The two men shared a common goal – getting her daddy home safe.

"Please, be still. Let me get a look at you, please." Steve's voice was softer but focused. He had to keep his partner's attention. Danny obeyed, letting both arms rest at his sides.

Steve peeled back the shirt and maneuvered himself to get a better look. He studied the wound, thankful to see the bleeding had slowed. The bullet had grazed his friend, tearing his flesh in a jagged line. Hopefully, it missed his ribs. He tore his extra T-shirt, and taking Danny's hand, he pressed it and a piece of the shirt against the wound.

"Pressure, D." Steve forced himself to remain calm. "You got this."

Danny groaned but did what was needed without being told again.

"Why didn't you say something?" Steve wiped his hands on his pants and then ran his fingers through his hair. He finally allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath. All the while, scanning the perimeter.

"Keep going, you said." Danny coughed and then winced. "_Dammit_." He took another breath. "Thought I could make it."

"Alright tough guy. We will make it. Together." Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Danny nodded and half giggled. "Be gentle, would ya?"

Steve shot his friend a lopsided grin and then got down to business. He took more of the T-shirt and his belt, fashioning a tourniquet. Danny sucked in a loud lungful of air.

"Too tight?" Steve froze, eyes filled with concern.

"Gotta be. No other way." Danny breathed slowly in through his nose and then out his mouth. He was already trying to stand.

Steve held out his arms. "Wait, you sure?"

"Yes sure. Gotta keep going."

"Wait." Steve grabbed Danny's arm. "Listen a minute."

Neither spoke. Danny took the moment to get a handle on the pain. He honestly couldn't hear much, mainly Steve's voice and the roaring in his head. He had to let Steve do most of the work.

"It's too quiet." Steve whispered.

And it was – no birds. No breeze. The rain had even stopped.

_No sign of anybody following them._

"Think they're behind us?" Danny sounded a little stronger, giving Steve confidence.

"Yea, they should be. I was sure they were chasing us." Steve shook his head.

"Thought so too by the way you kept dragging my ass. We certainly didn't hallucinate this." His hand went to his side.

"Well, we can't sit around and find out." Steve checked his work, giving the belt a tug to tighten it around his partner's waist, and then helped a panting Danny to his feet.

"That one hurt, babe." He did his best to shake it off.

Steve mumbled an apology and secured the pack on his back again while keeping his severely leaning friend in one place.

"I got this." Danny protested when Steve looped his arm around him for support.

Steve was working hard to keep things light. "Yea ya do. Come on."

They made their way down the trail in an odd sort of three legged race. Danny tried to do his part, each step more painful than the next. Steve was almost dragging him when they saw the sign for the trailhead. Salvation was ahead.

But also there was possible danger. And civilians. _Families with kids._ Steve hoped the guys with guns weren't following them.

/././

The pair stumbled out of the jungle and into a different world. Thankfully the recreation area wasn't as busy as when they'd set out hours earlier. Half a dozen cars dotted the parking lot. The rain had chased most people away, though some still milled about the small playground. Balloons fluttered in the breeze at a pavilion still brimming with a child's birthday party.

Steve set Danny down on the curb near his truck, reaching for his badge and cell phone in an outer pocket of his backpack. Danny raised a hand, smiling at the curious onlookers. "It's okay. We're cops. Five-0."

Steve held up his badge and nodded as he dialed Chin. This did little to change the now frightened faces. Parents wrapped themselves around their kids, moving them back, shielding them. Someone in the background was shouting at a 911 operator.

Steve relayed their situation to Chin, what little he could. He wasn't completely sure what had happened up there. He and Danny had been on a simple hike, scouting out a spot for an upcoming camping trip with Grace. All he knew was they were fired upon by an unknown number of shooters and severely outgunned. _And Danny was shot._ This detail pushed the worry in Chin's voice over the edge. Steve assured his colleague that Danny should be alright. It was a graze. _As far as he could tell._ Which wasn't saying much at the moment, he had to admit.

He turned to look at his partner, sitting there half on and off the curb. Pain etched faintly across his brow but Steve could tell he was putting on a brave face, trying not to scare the kids he saw. Danny reassured the well meaning bystanders that he was okay. Telling confused strangers that Super Seal over there had patched him up just fine.

/././

It didn't take long for Chin and Kono to appear. They'd been at a family get-together not far from the nature reserve.

"Steve. Danny." Chin pulled off his helmet as Kono climbed out of her car.

"It looks worse than it is." Danny tried to wave them off. "Ninja Seal here fixed me up."

Chin chuckled and threw a look at Steve. Kono was not convinced and knelt down to get a better look at Danny.

"Nice tourniquet. Too bad you had to ruin that rockin shirt, brah." She grabbed Danny's hand.

"I'm fine. He probably has a dozen shirts just like it." Danny tried to straighten himself, but stopped when a flash of pain made him grit his teeth.

"Yea, you're fine. Sure." Steve bent down and squeezed his friend's shoulder to steady him through that wave of pain. "And it was a cool shirt. Metallica concert."

"Would have been more of a loss if it was say –"

"Bon Jovi, I know." Steve laughed, staying close to his partner.

Chin and Kono stood back waiting for HPD and the ambulance they'd called. They did their best to keep the small crowd at a distance, all the while keeping an eye out for the guys who'd fired at Steve and Danny.

"It'll be okay, cuz." Chin tossed Kono a reassuring smile. "I'd worry if they weren't bickering."

She smiled and nodded; still not convinced everything was as fine as her boss believed. The whine of sirens was quick in advancing and soon the pair was whisked away, Steve riding along with Danny, leaving Chin and Kono behind to get a handle on the situation. Tourists scattered as HPD descended on the parking lot, directing people to their vehicles, trying to get witness statements and contain the situation.

/././

The small triage room was brightly lit and Danny kept shielding his eyes while Steve paced, poking his head out into the hallway while keeping an eye out for the doctor. His partner didn't seem too phased by his injuries, at least not on the surface. Instead, he launched into a mini rant about their afternoon adventure.

"See why camping is a bad idea? Every time, Steven. Every time."

"Wrong place, wrong time. Coincidence. Bad luck." Steve shook his head. He continued to rattle on, fighting off the laughter building in his chest. An arguing, irritated Danny was a good one. Especially in that moment.

"You can keep repeating nonsense but it won't change a thing." Danny smoothed out the short gown they'd all but forced him to wear. His filthy clothes had disappeared to parts unknown.

"It's just a graze, Danny. You'll be fine."

"Yea, uh huh, fine he says." Danny was about to launch into a longer missive about camping and the great state of Hawaii when one of their colleagues knocked on the door.

Steve waved him in with a smile. "Hey Chin."

"Glad to see you're both okay. Maybe pick a place not so far off the beaten path next time?" Chin gave them both a relieved nod.

They all chuckled, and Danny settled back into the pillows, waiting for the doctor to see him. The wound had been cleaned and would need a few stitches. Scans revealed minimal damage. The bullet had missed his ribs, just slicing open his left side and ruining a favorite shirt. He was thankfully and luckily not in much danger. Just a lot of pain.

There was another less serious development that neither man noticed until help had arrived. Another trophy for the super sensitive Daniel Williams.

"I don't know how you ran on that thing." Steve gestured toward Danny's swollen ankle, snug in an ace bandage and propped on a pile of pillows.

Danny shrugged. "It's only a sprain. I didn't even feel it til we stopped. Go figure."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Chin found a seat near the door, and Steve simply watched his partner, thankful they really were okay, and then he jumped back into the conversation.

"Gee Danny, now that camping spot will be special to you too." Deadpan would not even come close to describe Steve's tone of voice. He'd been holding that line in for a few minutes, waiting for the right time.

"You did _not_ just go there." Danny shook his head, groaning in mild disgust. "You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?"

Chin added his two cents while he could, sharing what news he had and ignoring Steve's attempt at a joke. "I'm sure it was the adrenaline, Danny. Glad you're gonna be okay. You guys were lucky. HPD and park service found a large stash of weapons and drugs not far from where you encountered the men. Looks like a few members of a local gang were hiding out up there. Apparently there's a turf war between two rivals. HPD has guys on it already. They'll let us know more once they identify the shooters. So it seems like it was simply a coincidence."

"See Super Seal – I told you camping was a bad idea."

"Danny, I've been camping in that area for years."

"Yea, when you were a kid. Time's change. Now the only things in the forests around here are criminals and wild boars."

Steve pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "It's the jungle, Danny."

"I know that, Steven. Jungle schmungle." He smoothed his hair. "Not to mention you wanted to take my beloved daughter to said camping spot."

"So now you're implying that I don't care about Gracie's safety?" Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Never said that." Danny took the bait. "Not a word. Please stop dragging my daughter into this. You and your insane need to show everyone up. You can't camp in a nice civilized campground. No, you have to hike 10 miles into the wilderness."

Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing but couldn't help but add fuel to the fire. "Danny, come on. It wasn't 10 miles. Only about 3 ½ maybe."

Chin stood back and shook his head, so happy things had turned out the way they did. He watched the two partners and waited for Kono to return from a much needed coffee run. For now, all was well. Danny's ranting and Steve's laughter could be heard up and down the hall.

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. I'd love to know what you think. This is where the story ends...for now? Not sure if there's more to pursue. What do you think? **_


End file.
